The Return Of The Shadow Games And The Pharaoh Who First Stopped Them
by Bridget O'Connolly
Summary: Yugi and Joey go to the island where Duel Academy is. Somethings are discovered about some studens. Read to find out what.


**Chapter One  
"At The Dueling Academy"**

****Jaden, Syrus and Bastion were walking down a path towards the lighthouse. Suddenly there was a flash in front of them and two masked duelist appeared and challenged Jaden and Bastion to a tag team duel which quickly turned into a shadow game. Suddenly Yami appeared out of the blue. Well not so much appeared more like awoke. Jaden went first then masked duelist #1, then Bastion, and then masked duelist #2. Masked duelist #1 played Soul Exchange and summoned Dark Magician Girl and played Sage's Stone and summoned Dark Magician, Masked Duelist #2 summoned Lord of D and played Flute of Summoning Dragon and among the 2 dragons that he summoned was a Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Yami gasped when he realized who these masked duelists were.

"YUGI! JOEY! STOP THIS NOW! BEFORE YOU BOTH DO SOMETHING YOU'LL REGRET!" Yami shouted with deep concern for the two he was once very close to.

Yugi and Joey removed there masks and their now pupiless eyes were obvious now.

"DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" Yugi shouted as both attacks headed for Jaden.

Jaden activated Negate Attack which ended Yugi's battle phase instantly. Then Bastion took his turn. Then Joey took his turn and played two facedown cards and ended his turn. Jaden played two facedown cards. Syrus ran out on the field.

"I can allow this shadow game to continue no longer." Came a baritone voice from Syrus.

Black Flames seemed to surge around Syrus. A bright flash emerged and the shadow realm vanished and Syrus was knelt on the ground out of breath.

"SY!" Jaden shouted taking a step towards him.

"JADEN, STAY BACK!" Syrus shouted.

"But..." Jaden started to argue.

"MAHANDO! MANA! MAHALI! THIS IS MADNESS AND MUST STOP! AND YOU KNOW IT!" Syrus shouted.

"Atemu?" Mahando asked.

Syrus nodded. Mahali flew, Mahando, and Mana leapt and the three landed behind Syrus.

"BE GONE!" Syrus exclaimed and Lord of D disappeared.

Syrus raised a hand and thrust it forward and a blast of shadow magic hit Yugi and he fell to his knees clutching his head. Syrus then repeated the process with Joey who also collapsed clutching his head. Yami sighed and looked to Mahando, Mana, and Mahali who disappeared. Then Yami walked over to Yugi and waited for him to look up at him. Yugi noticed the shoes and slowly looked up to see Syrus, but, his eyes were crimson.

"M-M-Mou H-H-Hitori n-no B-B-Boku?" Yugi asked in shock.

Syrus smiled and nodded kneeling down to Yugi's level. Then Syrus hugged Yugi and Yugi hugged Syrus back crying.

"It's OK, Aibou." Syrus said softly.

/I don't even know if our mind link still works./

Syrus smiled.

-It does, Aibou.-

Yugi pulled away from the hug and smiled at Syrus.

"I don't want to lose you again, Yami." Yugi said softly.

"What's going on?" Alexis asked as she and Zane walked up.

Yugi stood and looked at her.

"Little brother, what's going on?" Zane asked.

-Aibou, can I use our old desk?-

Yugi nodded and handed Yami the asked for deck. Yami took his deck out and handed it to Yugi for safe keeping. Yami passed Zane with a grunt.

"What's up with you, little brother?" Zane asked.

Yami smirked.

"You'll see...that is if your man enough to duel me." Yami said smirking.

"If you insist." Zane said.

Joey and Yugi both walked over to Jaden, Bastion and Alexis.

"What the heck is Sy thinking? There's no way in hell he can beat his brother." Jaden said looking at Yugi.

"Don't underestimate him." Yugi said as he turned to watch his Yami duel for the first time in years.

"I'll go first. I summon King's Knight which allows me to summon my Queen's Knight, and since both are on the field I can summon my Jack's Knight. Then I play three cards facedown and end my turn." Syrus said.

Zane drew his hand and Syrus smirked.

"Activate trap. Domino Destructo." Syrus said and Zane's hand was destroyed.

Jaden's jaw dropped open in shock.

"I end my turn." Zane said.

"I sacrifice my Knights to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon." Syrus exclaimed as a massive red dragon appeared.

"Slifer attack!" He exclaimed as his dragon attacked and brought Zane's lifepoints down to 0.

"I told you." Yugi said as Yami ran over to him.

Zane walked over to Syrus. Zane smiled at his brother.

"I'm proud of you, Syrus. I've never seen anyone duel like that...not even me." Zane said.

/I'll be right back, Yami. I have a little thinking to do./

-OK, Yugi. I'll be in Slifer.-

Syrus yawned.

"Are you alright, little brother?" Zane asked with concern.

Jaden was quietly remembering an event that started 3 months ago shortly after the incident with Demetri.

**3 MONTHS BEFORE**

Syrus laid down on his bed. Jaden and Hasselberry took a glance at the sleeping Syrus.

"He's gone to bed early." Jaden said a bit of worry entering his voice.

"I know." Hasselberry said frowning.

Syrus was tossing and turning in a deep sleep. Jaden and Hasselberry jumped up and ran over to Syrus and Jaden started to shake Syrus. Syrus kept sleeping and didn't even stir. Jaden's eyes widened and he kept shaking Syrus hoping for a response.

"Get Professor Banner and hurry." Jaden said and kept shaking Syrus.

Hasselberry nodded and ran out of the room and downstairs and started banging on Professor Banner's door. Professor Banner quickly answered it. Professor Banner frowned when he saw the look on Hasselberry's face.

"What is it, Hasselberry?" Professor Banner asked with concern.

"its Syrus...Jaden can't wake him up." Hasselberry said sadly.

Professor Banner's eyes widened and he ran upstairs and into Jaden, Syrus, and Hasselberry room and over to the beds. Professor Banner started shaking Syrus. Professor Banner frowned now getting worried about Syrus. Professor Banner looked at the worried sick Jaden.

"Maybe we should just let him sleep. He may just be very tired." Professor Banner said.

Jaden and Hasselberry nodded and Professor Banner walked out.

**A WEEK LATER**

Syrus woke up and found Pharaoh in his lap and looked over and saw Professor Banner asleep in a chair.

'What the heck was up with that dream and how long was I asleep?' Syrus thought to himself.

Syrus jumped out of the bed and started towards the door as Professor Banner cleared his throat. Syrus turned and saw Professor Banner now standing with Pharaoh in his arms. Syrus smiled softly.

"Hello, Professor Banner. How long was I asleep?" Syrus asked.

"A whole week...Jaden, Hasselberry have been taking shifts watching over you." Professor Banner said.

Syrus smiled softly as a growl was heard. Syrus and Professor Banner both looked down at Syrus' stomach which was giving off a loud growl. Syrus blushed slightly. Professor Banner smiled and made something for Syrus to eat after he put down Pharaoh.

"Speaking of shifts Jaden's is gonna start soon." Professor Banner said.

Then Professor Banner handed the food to Syrus who started eating right away. The young duelist was starving. Syrus was sitting Indian style on the floor with his back to the door eating as Jaden walked in. Jaden smiled and ran over and sat a crossed from Syrus. Syrus smiled at Jaden.

"Hey, Jay." Syrus said.

"You're awake!" Jaden exclaimed in relief.

Professor Banner and Syrus smiled. Professor Banner put a large plate down in front of Syrus and picked up Pharaoh.

"Thank you, Professor." Syrus said as Professor Banner started towards the door.

"If you're still after you're done with that come get me and I'll make more." Professor Banner said.

"Alright." Syrus said.

Professor Banner walked out. Jaden laughed as he watched his best friend eat soon the plate was empty and Syrus got up and started towards the door. Jaden raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Where are you going?" Jaden asked.

"I'm still hungry." Syrus said.

"You gotta be kidding me...you just finished that huge plate of food by yourself." Jaden said.

"Plus I haven't eaten in a week." Syrus said.

"Oh yeah." Jaden said.

"But, let's go to the cafeteria. Hasselberry's probably there eating and he's been worried to."

"OK, Jay." Syrus said.

Jaden smiled and the duo walked out of the Slifer Dorm and on the way to the cafeteria they bumped into a certain duo...that being Alexis and Zane.

"Owwie." Syrus groaned having been knocked back and onto the ground when he literally bumped into Zane.

Zane offered his hand to his brother. Syrus didn't seem to notice it. Zane frowned now getting worried. Zane knelt in front of Syrus; who was clutching his head. Zane rested a hand on Syrus' shoulder.

"Syrus, what's wrong?" Zane asked with concern.

Syrus didn't answer him which got Zane even more worried. Zane pulled Syrus' hands away from his head.

"Syrus..." Zane started and shook his brother.

Syrus didn't react. Zane's eyes widened in fear as he picked up his brother.

"Zane, I think something's horribly wrong with Syrus." Alexis said sadly.

Zane nodded in agreement and ran to the infirmary carrying his little brother. Jaden ran after Zane as did Alexis. Jaden was getting worried that this could be really serious. Zane carefully laid his little brother on a bed in the infirmary and took his head.

"Please, Little Brother." Zane plead.

"Come on, Sy." Jaden plead standing at the door of the room watching helplessly.

A WEEK LATER

Syrus was still unconscious in the infirmary and Zane and Jaden were in their classes. Zane was very distracted and his grades had been dropping this week and his teacher walked over.

"What is wrong with you, Zane? Your grades have never gotten this low. Have you lost your touch?" The teacher asked.

"It's nothing like that." Zane said looking away from the teacher.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Syrus?" Zane asked with concern.

Syrus looked at Zane exhaustion showed in his eyes. Zane frowned slightly worried due to the condition of his brother 2 months and 2 weeks before and the fact he'd never seen his little brother this tired.

**TO BE CONTIUED...**


End file.
